


Before The Flame Goes Out

by ToxicHaire212



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny Is An Ass, Fire x Ice fluff, M/M, Tooth is such a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212
Summary: When a new threat comes, it's up to the big five to stop it. But what happens when Man In Moon chooses a new guardian? And what if that guardian isn't new at all? This person seems very reluctant to accept their fate and they seem to not want to hear a word from their fellow guardians. So, it's up to Jack to convince them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! So this is my first ROTG fic so apologies for any poor writing.

North hummed along to his music as he went over his list, munching happily on cookies. Three of the many elves ran around the room, trying to get their master's attention. North ignored them and went on to his ice making. It was only when one of the Yetis bursts in, scaring the immortal man half to death, and causing him to drop his tools which unfortunately hit his poor feet. North hissed in pain,"Why is it so hard to just KNOCK?!" 

The Yeti made a face of guilt but told North his reason for the sudden interruption. The guardian instantly forgot his anger and rushed to the globe. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and for a moment he believed the Yeti to have been frightened over nothing but suddenly everything went completely dark. North couldn't even see his own nose,"What is this?! What's happening?!" 

All he got in response was worried grunts and scattered sounds of tiny bells. He breathed a sigh of relief when everything went back to normal. "Well, I see what you mean.", he told the Yeti,"This is very unusual, I better contact the others." 

With that, North called for them.

Sandman looked up, ceasing his watch over sleeping children and heading for the North Pole.

Bunnymund grunted but knew the faster he got there the sooner he could leave.

Tooth stopped her squealing over teeth and flew as fast as she could.

Jack, who was having fun blowing wind in people's faces and freezing everything in his path, smirked at the lights above him and zipped towards the needed location.

* * *

 

Jack wasn't surprised to be the last one there, after all their jobs were alot more serious than his own, it made sense they'd be here faster. The white haired adolescent sighed as he walked into North's hideout, not at all surprised to see three out of his four fellow guardians bickering. He floated over to Sandman and tapped him on the shoulder," 'Sup, Sandy! So...uh, you have any idea why North called us here? Because right now it doesn't look like he's willing to tell me himself." Jack said half smiling at North and Bunnymund who were once again debating which of their holidays were more important, along with Tooth who was complaining about having teeth to collect while at the same time instructing the few tiny fairies with her to find them.

The mute guardian simply shrugged, forming a question mark over his head. Jack nodded in understanding and floated over to them, "Hey, hate to interrupt right when you guys are about to strangle each other. But North, I think we'd all like to have a reason for being called here out of the blue." Surprisingly, this got their attention. They all exchanged before everyone turned to the man in question. North rubbed his temple absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes. Of course, well....I don't know.", Everyone, including Jack, was not very satisfied with that answer.

"I believe we asked for an answer, mate.", Bunnymund hissed,"And most of don't have time for foolishness so I suggest you give us a  _real_ reason!"

" That  _is_ a real answer.", North shot back but sighed when the other crossed their arms,"Alright, alright. Earlier this morning, the Yetis alerted me that something was wrong. At first everything seemed completely fine but then....everything went pitch black. I couldn't even see my own belly!"

All the guardians tensed at the words  _pitch black_. "Y-You....don't think he's back, do you?", Tooth asked wearily. The others seemed uncertain but shared the same concerns. North thought about it for a moment but couldn't come to a conclusion.

"I do not know, it is possibility but.....I doubt even Pitch can turn day into night."

"What do you mean?", Jack asked

"Well, for one thing I wasn't able to sun! In fact, it looked like it wasn't even there to begin with!"

"Now that you mention it....", they turned to Bunnymund,"It was pretty dark where I was, and I could've sworn I was traveling during day time. I just assumed it was really early but the clocks said otherwise."

Tooth made a comment about how one of her fairies had come back scared to death and shaking her hand during a delivery, she wasn't sure why but this sudden darkness thing might be part of it. Sandman didn't find any of his darkness abnormal since his job was mostly centered around it, but multiple dark places  _pitch_ dark places occurring at the same time? That was a cause for concern. Jack was also certain that he saw a couple places without much light on his way over here. This  _did_ sound urgent.

"So?......What's the plan, guys?", The white haired male interjected

North went up to the globe where he could see the moon,"Manny, any ideas?"

Just like that, a clear blue light appeared in the middle of the room. The guardian stone began to rise and the group immediately knew what was happening. "He's picking another guardian?!", Tooth squealed excitedly,"Who's it gonna be?!"

Sandman made a animal shaped symbol, guessing happily. "Maybe the groundhog?", Tooth responded. Sandman nodded.

"Personally, I don't think a fuzz ball would be much help. -Ah! No offense, Bunny.", Jack cut in, smirking 

Bunnymund glared at him but was secretly crossing his fingers (paws?) that it was anyone  _but_ the groundhog  _or_ the leprechaun. North narrowed his eyes, trying to see the image forming in the stone. Finally, it revealed a boy. He seemed to be around Jack's physical age, in a hoodie, holding what seemed to be some sort of torch but it was hard to make out. Jack actually felt...sort of happy. It was nice to add someone who seemed to be around the same age as him to the team. The others were great, but at times it felt claustrophobic to be around so many adults. (even if in human years he was technically a very old man) It seemed the others didn't share his joy though. Jack expected it from Bunny, who was clearly about to blow a gasket, the guy never seemed satisfied with anything other than egg making. But the others he was more shocked with. Tooth looked to be in a state of both fear and anger, closing in on herself with her arms. Her fairies did the same, but Jack was able to tell there was a bit of attraction hidden in their tiny eyes, but not much. Sandman, who seemed to never have a single mean streak in him, glared at the stone in disapproval. And finally North who was clenching the bars beneath him, holding in any....inappropriate language. Jack was actually afraid he might pick up his swords and slice either them or one of his elves.

Luckily, Bunny finally spoke before that could happen. " _WHAT?!_ T-This has to be some sort of a prank!! He can't choose a guardian  _twice_! E-Especially  _that_ maniac! Is he  _trying_ to get all of us killed?!"

"This is....certainly not what I was expecting.", Jack winced at the venom in North's voice

"Same here, I mean if he truly wants to endanger the children, he might as well bring Pitch in too.", Tooth hissed. This was pretty pessimistic thinking for such an optimistic and cheery lady, Jack thought. He turned to Sandman, hoping at least he disagreed, even a little. But the scowl on the short golden man's face and the irritable tapping of his feet told him all he needed to know. Jack was confused.  _Very_ confused. What was so bad about this guy that made them so against his extra help? Was he really as bad as Pitch? Or  _worse_? There was no way, Man In Moon wouldn't pick him if that was the case.

"Um...Sorry, but what's the big deal? If he's able to help then there's no problem. Right?", when they all turned to him, he felt like the naughty kid in kindergarten being stared down by his teachers. "Was it something I said?"

North's face softened and he wordlessly suggested the others to step aside for a moment, they obeyed. "Jack, I'd forgotten you are still new. The man you see before us is Inferno Zest, a  _former_ guardian. He was once a great ally to us, long before you were selected. But then-"

"He scarred my bloody foot!", Bunnymund interrupted him,"I haven't been able to hop as fast as I used to because of him!" The large rabbit held up his right foot, revealing a very large and nasty scar that no doubt came from a fire. Jack covered his mouth, observing it. Whoever can leave a permanent mark on a guy like Bunnymund had his deepest respects. The adolescent actually found himself smiling. "It ain't something to laugh about! If you had any idea how bloody painful it was-"

"Bunny, we understand.", North said, trying to calm him. "Perhaps we can get Manny to change his mind."

"What? Did I hear that right?  _You're_ trying to defy the Man In Moon?  _You_ , the always obedient North?", Jack approached the larger man, pointing an accusing finger. , "Aren't you the one who told me that you can't say no? That it's destiny. Not our decision to make?"

"Yes, but-"

" _But_?!"

North sighed, there was no walking around this. Jack was right, as much as he hated it he had to let him back in. North nodded,"Very well, you win."

"WHAT?! You're  _agreeing_ with him to let that crazy bastard back in?!", Bunnymund shouted. Tooth and Sandman also tried to talk him out of it. But North held up his hand.

"I'm not agreeing with Jack, but with Man In Moon. If he thinks that reintroducing him as a guardian is what's best then we have no choice but to accept it. All we can do is hope he  _behaves_ himself this time." North was talking like a really angry father completely doubtful of his child.

It made Jack all the more curious about how this Inferno Zest guy was like.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in an isolated very hot area surrounded by mountains, trees, and flowers was a young man sitting in a large cave that was even hotter than the outside. There were traces of lava and molten rock all around him. Though he didn't seem to be bothered at all by the heat as he wasn't even sweating in the slightest. No, he was more focused on the many different places on Earth that needed his tending. The boy formed portals with his flames, so he could simultaneously see which that required his attention and which needed to remain the way they were a little while longer. Little pieces of flames that were in the shape of birds fluttered around him, each receiving some form of command. One of the birds nuzzled the boy's cheek, making him smile and pat it's head before telling it to head out. 

The boy stood, grabbing his torch, and going to do his own job before he was stopped mid way by another one of his birds. "What is it?", the flaming bird whispered in his ear,"What? Are you sure?" The bird whispered again. "You must be joking.", the boy paused when his little helper remained silent,"Hmpf. That's cute. After all these years they think they can just gloss over everything and order me to come back? Yeah, right. Not in a million years. Which coincidentally I do have, but they'll have a much longer time convincing me of even setting foot in that place let alone helping them with anything." He hissed

The bird then told his master that two of North's subordinates were coming in to get him in less than thirty seconds,"What?! How?", the bird explained that North had already decided to kidnap him if he didn't comply. He grunted,"Charming. I don't have time for this! Ugh...Well, not like they'll put up much of a fight.", He smirked, readying himself,"I was getting a bit bored."

Right on que, a portal opened with two Yetis standing there with a large sack. "Hi, boys.", he smiled bitterly,"Look, I'm not big on harming defenseless targets, especially animals. So let's just do this the easy way and have you go back to your master and tell him I'm not coming anywhere near that place ever again. Simple right? You don't get hurt, I don't commit animal cruelty. Deal?" He put his hand on his hip, awaiting their response.

The Yetis exchanged looks for half a second before charging, opening the bag. The young man smirked, not frightened in the slightest,"Well, I tried. I guess we're doing this the hard way."

* * *

 

"Hey, North. You sure having your Yetis kidnap him was a good idea? I mean you guys obviously have some bad blood between one another, I don't think shoving him in a sack like you did with me is going to increase his chances of joining us.", Jack questioned the taller man, leaning against the wall.

North simply laughed,"No need to worry. I'm sure my Yetis are more than capable of handling him."

Jack rolled his eyes,"That's not what I meant, but okay if you say so-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, a portal opened.

"Ah, see. Right on time.", North's smile faded when all that came through the portal was his Yetis collapsed on the floor, very badly burned and no longer able to walk. 

"Uh...What was that you were saying about the Yetis being able to handle him?", Jack quipped, ignoring the glares he got from his friends.

"Oh my, are they even alive?!", Tooth asked rushing over to check on them. Bunnymund folded his arms.

"See! What'd I told ya?! He has no place among us! Not with compassion like  _this_!", The rabbit gestured to the bodies below him. Jack frowned at this, the guy was going to get kidnapped. He thought it was kind of fair to do what he did, even if it did seem a bit extreme. But he wasn't going to voice that at the moment.

North facepalmed,"I guess we'll have to deal with it personally. It was foolish to think someone as strong as him would be taken down by two Yetis.", with that the immortal man sent out another signal before he heard something ring. He looked at a phone he had left on the table,"Hello?"

" _ **STOP FUCKING CALLING ME YOU OVER-SIZED PIECE OF SHIT!!!!**  _", North fell back, dropping the phone and holding his aching ear. The rest of the group stood there in silence as the line went dead. North got back up and tried signaling him again. Just as he did so, another portal opened revealing this time a young boy. Everyone turned to him. He had messy reddish brown hair, fiery red eyes and pale skin. The hoodie he wore was orange with red fire patterns. He wore regular jeans and nothing on his feet. If Jack was being honest, he was rather handsome. And...familiar? The boy gripped the well crafted torch in his hand, obviously not very happy. 

North faked a smile,"Ah, Inferno~. Long time no see-"

"Save it, North.", he spat,"I know for a fact none of you are happy to see me in the slightest. I am much too busy with my on work to be bothered with any of you. And my job is very crucial, so I'd prefer it if you didn't send your subordinates to interrupt it. Have I made myself clear?"

Bunnymund scoffed,"Your job, crucial? That's a laugh. It what ways does a power that does nothing but destroy things help anyone?"

Inferno sighed,"I'd correct you on that, but I came to shut North up. Not pick a fight. I'd rather not speak so much as a word to you, Bunnymund." His voice was calm but firm,"Especially after what happened last time-"

"THAT WAS A LUCKY SHOT!", Bunny protested

"Loud, not to mention unnecessary.", Inferno ignored him,"Now  _why_ have you summoned me here,North? Let me guess, it isn't for me to help you with your weight loss plan." 

"Of course not! It is part of my identity as guardian!", North countered

Inferno nodded in understanding,"Right, my apologies. I just assumed you'd  _want_ to see your dick when you look down."

Jack snickered, holding in his laughter. "Now what do you want?"

North put on another forced smile, trying to hold himself back from strangling the shorter male,"We have good news! You, Inferno Zest, have once again been chosen to be a guardian!~"

Music from the elves played in the background, the Yetis (who were wrapped in several bandages) held up torches. Inferno stepped back as the approached him. Once it was clear they weren't kidding, Inferno slammed his torch on the floor. All the lights had gone out, including the fire place and the torches held by the Yetis. The only let left was the sun and the fire that was surrounding Inferno, making his glow and he looked absolutely terrifying. 

After the lights came back on, Inferno let out a growl,"In what world do you think that I'd  _ever_ work with you again?! Especially after being forced to resign! You think just because my job is lesser than yours you can still order me around?! Not a chance!"

"Inferno, please-"

" _Atlas_ , my name is  _Atlas_! I'm so sick of everyone calling me by that overly formal name! Who even came up with that? It sounds like some uninspired fangirl's fanfiction writing!"

Jack thought it was time he intervened,"Listen, Atlas.", he approached him,"It wasn't North's choice to make you a guardian again. It was the Man In Moon's."

Atlas's face seemed to soften the moment Jack spoke,"What?", he was calming down. Good. ,"Manny....choose me again?" The fiery brunette looked up at the sky in disbelief, "But....why? I don't understand." It seemed that fact alone turned Atlas from a raging fire hazard to a confused and somewhat sad kid. 

Bunnymund snorted,"Heh, good question."

Jack shot him an icy look before patting the other teen's shoulder,"Maybe he just thinks your that special.", he smiled sweetly

With just a few words, Jack was finally able to get Atlas to smile. And....was that a blush? Before he could be proven right or wrong, North stepped back into the picture. "Well, we don't have all day! You may be powerful, Inferno but not even you can say no to Man In Moon. You may hate us, but I know for a fact you couldn't hate Manny even if you tried!", the russian man folded his arms impatiently.

Atlas scowled,"Yeah, you're right about that. I don't hate him. But that doesn't magically erase what the four of you did. I'm sorry, Jack but I can't go through the same thing again." He started to walk away before Jack could ask how he knew his name.

"Inferno, stop!", North grabbed his arm. Big mistake.

Atlas swung his torch, causing it to throw flames in North's direction. The russian backed up, thankfully only slightly singed. " _Never_ touch me! And if you know what is good for you-  _all_ four of you- you'll leave me alone!" With that, Atlas flew off, letting the wind carry him. A long silence fell until North stood up, dusting himself off. 

Jack knew it wasn't the right to say this, but he was Jack,"Well, I like him! He's feisty!", he laughed joyfully but stopped short when Tooth shook her head. Bunnymund clucked his tongue.

"Well that went as 'bout as good as I expected it.", He said flatly

Tooth sighed,"What's wrong with him? He gets a second chance at being a guardian, despite what his powers are capable of, and he just throws a tantrum?"

Sandman huffed disapprovingly. "In his defense, you guys weren't exactly nice about asking him.", Jack defended him. Was this always how they treated new recruits? If so, it baffled him how they even formed a team to begin with. I mean, how was a person supposed to react to being in an attempted kidnap and then verbally assaulted by his old "friends" after...how many years again? That'd leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth. Maybe Atlas was a tad temperamental, but his reasons were justified.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes,"Well gee, if ya like 'im so much, why don't you just bloody marry him already!"

Jack glared,"Don't start with me, Kangaroo! I'm just saying you guys could've been a little more considerate instead of just shoving it in his face!"

"Enough!", North shouted,"Jack, since you're obviously the person he'll listen to the most out of all of us and you seem to think you can handle this peacefully....why don't you go to try and convince him?"

"What? Me? But...I barely know him. Not to mention I have no idea how to find him!"

"I will show you.", Jack looked reluctant,"Please, Jack. Manny thinks we can not solve this problem without him, as crazy as it sounds. We need him to join us again."

Jack stayed quiet, looking at his friends, then straight down. He looked back,"Alright, I'll do it."


	2. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is forced to go to Atlas's hideout and convince him to become a guardian again. The plan was simple, find the summer spirit and bring him back to North. But what ends up happening is a surprisingly long talk and a budding of a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!~ So, yeah. I see you guys have been practically begging I continue this story so here I am! XD Sorry for the long wait, remember that I'm a senior and there is a lot of stuff I have to deal with concerning school. But I'll do my best for you! Sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

"Okay, okay. North told me to go straight through the trees and up the mountains.", Jack whispered to himself as he flew through a forest,"Man, it's hot. Does he really spend most of his time here?", Jack whipped some sweat from his forehead.

The winter guardian found a large mountain that was too and surrounded by too much heat and smoke to not be what he was looking for. Jack went inside and looked around, amazed at what he saw. The walls looked a lot smoother than the ones outside, there were torches with different colored flames hanging on the wall, the cave was surprisingly long. But where was Atlas?

"Yo, Atlas! You here?!", No response. Jack sighed and made his way deeper into the cave, looking for any sign of the reddish-brunette. He was so busy searching he failed to notice the little patch of gas beneath him. That was his undoing, the heat burned his foot causing him to hiss and fall backwards. Jack ended up hitting his head against the wall. Rubbing it, he heard something 'click'. Apparently he had opened a secret passage.

Jack, as much as he thought trespassing on someone who could literally fry him with a single touch was a bad idea, there was a possibility he might be in there. And that's why he was here, to find him. So with a deep breathe, he stepped inside.

The white haired male found himself in what looked like a very huge garden. Trees, flowers, grass and even a few birds were flying around. He looked up to see a very glaring view of the sun in the center of the room. There was a painted picture of Atlas engraved on a wall. He was smiling, standing below the sun with his torch in hand and was creating flames around the humans around him. The human seemed very lively and happy, hugging one another while others bowed in front of Atlas.

Jack was awestruck, everything about this place just seemed so...warm and pleasant. Hell, he could probably take a nap here. "Like what you see?", Jack gasped and fell back at the sudden  voice. It was Atlas. At first he thought he was dead for intruding on the guy's hideout but was surprised when the ex-guardian started laughing, hard.

"Sorry. sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.", Atlas held out his hand, Jack took it,"Though I'm not used to having visitors or at least, ones that talk back." He gestured to the birds and small furry creatures that were running around.

"It's...amazing.", Jack thought he really shouldn't be this speechless over it since he's seen Bunnymund's hideout. But then again, the fur ball's wasn't nearly as big nor did it look nearly as effort based. Funny, considering he was such a workaholic. 

"Thanks, Jack.", Atlas smiled at the compliment,"Though it's a chore to deal with these little rascals while trying to do my work." He smirked, feigning anger at the birds on his shoulder and the rabbits nibbling his feet.

Jack smiled, when he wasn't a raging ball of fire, he seemed nice enough. Maybe he was just in a bad mood yesterday.

 _What am I saying? He was in an attempted kidnap, of course he was in a bad mood._ Still he seemed like a completely different person. All that rage and bitterness wasn't at all present. Jack jolted when he heard snapping.

"Hey, you still there Frostbite?", Atlas asked, chuckling.

"Ah, yeah. By the way, how do you know my name?"

Atlas paused,"I think the real question is how could I NOT?"

Jack blinked in confusion.

"You're kind of the reason why some places I can't touch with my heat enough to get rid of ice and snow. Or after I give humans a nice, bright day there is a random snow storm almost immediately.", The fiery teen crossed his arms.

Jack chuckled nervously,"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Atlas shook his head, smiling again, "No, no. It's fine, I understand you're just doing your job. It's not your fault Manny gave you such a difficult power to work with. I should know.", He shot a half glare at the moon.

Jack thought that maybe he should mention his reason for coming here, but he didn't want to ruin the other's mood. Or make him think the only reason he had for visiting was to convince him to talk to North and agree to becoming a guardian again. (Even if it was true) So, instead he used this as an opportunity to get to know him better. If they were going to be on the same team they may as well get along. Especially since the others wont.

"So, mind showing me around? That is, if you want to."

Atlas's face lit up and he grabbed Jack's wrists making him let out a short 'Whoa!" as he was lifted into the air. When they were high enough, Jack was able to see a bunch of circular pillars on the edges of the walls he wasn't able to see from the ground. They landed on one and Atlas led them into another cave.

There was a stand with a clear orb that had flickering images inside. The light reflected around the room and shimmered in Jack's sapphire eyes. "This orb helps me keep track of natural events going on around the world, along with keeping an eye on the sun.", Atlas explained,"This way, I'm able take control of heat waves that can be proven fatal. Or change the weather at more appropriate times."

"Do you always use this to keep track of everything?", Jack asked.

Atlas shook his head,"No. I only use this when monitoring the sun, for the most part. Everything else I do is done manually with only the occasional help of little birds I create with my flames.", the summer spirit held out his hand and demonstrated. A flame manifested in his palm, soon forming into what resembled a baby phoenix. Once it was done, the little ball of flames flew around the room excitedly. When it spotted Jack, it began circling him as if to observe his odd looks. Jack chuckled as the warm creature continued to "torment" him. Atlas found himself smiling as well,"As you can see, they have a bit of intellect of their own. They know you aren't their creator, so they kind of check you to make sure you aren't suspicious. As if they are protecting their parent. Cute, huh?" Despite his words, Atlas rolled his eyes. He wasn't really annoyed, but it was tiring to constantly have to go through that whenever a foreign object appeared in his hideout, especially if it was completely harmless.

"It kind of is.", Jack managed between laughs,"Tooth has something similar to this at her place." Atlas's eye twitched at the mention of his old teammate but decided to leave it alone. Their quarrels were their business, Jack was not at fault for any of it. Atlas tapped Jack's shoulder,"Follow me."

Jack did as he was told and flew after him. They landed on another pillar and entered the cave behind it,"You might want to use that staph of yours in here." The winter spirit looked confused for a moment but instinctively let out a frost blast beneath his feet when he saw lava leaking from the walls. This hideout was full of surprises, wasn't it? "This is where I keep focus on the Earth's core. I'd take you further but...that wouldn't end well." Atlas laughed a bit. Jack gulped, trying not to imagine the outcome. The other raised his torch and formed a circle in mid air, resulting in a portal. He levitated towards it,"You coming?"

Jack wasn't sure on where they were headed but followed anyway. They were back in the human world, flying over buildings and blowing wind in some people's faces. For Atlas it was unintentional, but for Jack...well that goes without saying. Some kids spotted him and waved happily. He had gotten more popular over the past few months even if wasn't by much, it made him happy. Jack gave them a wink before catching up with Atlas. Strangely, no kids had greeted him or even looked at him as they passed. "So, how does your job tie in with being a guardian? I mean, I get the whole protecting the sun thing but usually at least one aspect of our roles includes helping kids."

Atlas turned, giving him a knowing smile,"That's what I'm here to show you."

The red head spotted a child in a nearby window, a boy. He was sitting on his bed, head hung sadly. The two hovered by his window and exchanged looks, Atlas lifted the window slowly so not to frighten him, slipping into his room. The summer spirit observed the little guitar on the bed along with picks and crumpled up papers. "They were right, at this rate....being a musician is impossible. I should just give up, all my inspiration is gone." 

Atlas looked down at the boy sympathetically but felt a twinge of anger,"Are you really going to let what others tell you get in the way of your goals?", No answer. Atlas knelt down to eye level,"Regardless of what they think, if you outshine them, they'll have nothing else to say. How can you let your passion slip away so easily?" The boy remained silent but began to sniffle. Atlas, in turn, sparked flames in his hands and connected them with boy's. Jack was surprised when the other had no reaction to the heat. "Remember? Remember the flame the ignites in you whenever you play a cord, sing a tune, write a lyric. Do you honestly want that feeling to disappear?" Jack watched as Atlas's flame spread through the boy's body and lit up the room.

Suddenly, like magic, the boy sprung up with a mixture of determination and anger on his face. "What am I saying?! Those guys are just jerks! If they can do it, I can do it!"

Atlas smiled proudly,"That's right, little one. And don't forget again, understand?"

The kid didn't respond to him but instead looked over to the window,"Hey! Is that Jack Frost?!" The little boy beamed. Jack jumped, waving nervously at being spotted. The boy giggled giving a warm wave back. With that, Atlas exited his room, rejoining Jack outside. They took off. 

"That was amazing, what you did back there.", Jack couldn't help but compliment him.

Atlas shook his head,"No, it was nothing really. He would've been fine without my help."

"I doubt it.", Jack countered,"He looked to be in a pretty big slump."

"Regardless, I'm just glad he's alright."

Jack hummed in agreement,"Oh, hey!", the white haired male pointed ahead,"I remember freezing some pipes in this area!"

Atlas landed ahead of him and chuckled,"You really liking messing with people don't you?"

The others back was turned which gave him an idea, a life threatening idea, be an idea. Jack formed a snowball as quietly as he could and blew on it, smirking and taking aim. Once he was sure Atlas couldn't see him, he launched. But as quick as it flew it disappeared. Jack's jaw dropped as Atlas, without even turning, had snapped his fingers and evaporated the ball with his flames. The other gave him a half glance and smirked widely,"Nice try, Frostbite."

Jack huffed, his childish nature simply wouldn't allow him to accept defeat without landing at least one hit. "Alright. How's this?" He curved another one but got the same result. 

"Jack.", Atlas chuckled,"Ice,fire. Basic science. Any of this processing up there?" He tapped his temple to add insult to injury. Jack found himself chuckling out of frustration. "You're asking for it."

Atlas's smirk widened,"Try me, Icebox." And thus, the battle began. It mainly consisted of flying snowballs, flames canceling them out, Jack attempting to trip the other with his ice (because he's petty like that), Atlas dodging every ice blast that came his way with taunts like: "Nope!", "Ha, try again!", "Who taught you how to aim?", and so on. They were both exhausted and panting, trying to catch their breathe from their mini show down. Jack looked up to see a tall tree a couple miles ahead, he nodded towards it, inviting Atlas a place to rest. Atlas agreed, using his torch to help him stand.

They sat on the tree in silence for awhile. Until Atlas spoke up,"So, you think North is going to chew you for taking so long to bring me back?"

Jack jumped,"W-What?! That's not why I-"

"It's okay, Jack. I understand.", Atlas stopped him from lying,"The others couldn't stand a peaceful negotiation so the landed the weight on the newbie to do it for them."

Jack felt guilt rush over him,"I...I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, none of this is your fault.", Atlas looked up at the moon,"The last thing I wanted was for you to be caught in the crossfire, pardon the pun. But....here we are. I'm aware of what they think of me, I'm aware that to them I was just a ticking time bomb asking to explode. If I'm being totally honest, I still don't understand why Manny chose me even back then. And why fire? That's literally the worse power he could've chosen for someone like me. I am grateful to him, I really am, but sometimes it's impossible to figure out what he's thinking."

"I know what you mean.", Jack empathized,"But, you aren't anything like what they make you out to be, Atlas. Back there, what you did with that kid was amazing. I haven't seen any of them cheer up a child like that. And you're obviously not a bad person, or you wouldn't have gone out of your way to help. I mean, your aiming on North could use a little work, but that's beside the point." The last part was clearly just an attempt to get a laugh.

Atlas smiled sadly,"You're sweet, Jack. But I think it's best we stay separated. Causing friction will only endanger the children and that's the last thing I want. Please, try to understand that."

Jack sighed,"I do." 

Atlas moved a little closer to him, perhaps a little  _too_ close. He rested a hand on his, watching in amusement as the winter spirit's breathe hitched. "So, about my North aiming..."

Jack looked a bit surprised but laughed, putting an arm around him (he thought he felt him flinch and the flame on his torch go pink but ignored it),"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Atlas."

 _"You have no idea."_ , He whispered.

* * *

 

"Crikey! What is taking that brat so long?!", Bunnymund tapped his foot impatiently.

"I do not know. But hopefully Jack will return to us soon.", North stated

Tooth nodded,"We just have to be patient, you know how stubborn Inferno is."

"You know what?! I bet he just fried Jack the moment he saw him! I wouldn't put it past him, the kid needs a serious attitude adjustment!", Bunnymund huffed

Sandman gave a worried look, hoping he was wrong.

"Now, now. Let's not let our imaginations run-" Without warning, pitch darkness interrupted North's speech. 

"Crikey! Not again!"

"Stick close to me, baby tooths!"

"Jack, where are you?!", North shouted

* * *

 

"Atlas, what's wrong?!", Jack held his friend's shoulders as he clenched his shirt right where his heart was. He opened his eyes, looking horrified. "Oh, no...." The summer spirit flew off. 

"Wait!", Jack followed behind him, and was lead back to the other's hideout. They re-entered the room with the orb. Atlas looked at the image of the sun and was devastated to see the state it was in, "This is not good, not good at all!" 

"What's happening?", Jack asked in a panic

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's interfering with the sun's functioning. If this isn't stopped, the sun could disappear completely!"

"But that would mean...", Jack couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Everything on the planet would die. Humans, animals, plants. Everything....nothing would be left.", Atlas paused,"That's not all, if there is no humans around to believe..."

"The guardians would die as well.", Jack felt sick.

Atlas began to shake, he clenched in his fists and hung his head."....I'll...I'll go.", his voice was barely a whisper

"Huh?"

"I'll go!", Atlas shouted,"Not for North, not for any of them. But for humanity, for those poor animals, for the Earth....I'll go." he choked,"I can't just sit by and watch them suffer, Earth is more important then my pride, so I'll go."

Jack put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there with you every step of the way. I won't let them talk down to you, Atlas."

Atlas touched the hand on his shoulder affectionately,"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it.", He opened another fire portal, this time leading to the north pole. Atlas took a deep breathe and looked at Jack,"Well, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Decent? Let me know in the comments! Ja!~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible writing but I hope you enjoyed! XD And I hope Atlas wasn't too unlikable. I want to make him Jack's love interest but I don't want him to be unlikable to the point it seems forced. Please tell me if I should continue and if Jatlas should be canon in this story! Ja!~


End file.
